Yharnam Update
Story The moon hangs low in the sky. The night is quiet. But from their homes, some can hear a terrible howl in the distance. A man with matted hair and a wild beard, smelling of blood and madness, stumbles into the city of Fiend's Reach. He rants about the beasts, the terrible beasts. Many would think that this man was another washashore, but he stumbled in from the woods. Before anyone of note can calm the man, or tend to his wounds, he collapses; dead from exhaustion. Divination is performed. Magic uncovers that this man is from a distant city to the east of Fiend's Reach. He fled his town earlier in the night, somehow traveling hundreds of miles on foot, even across the sea, within a single evening. No wonder this man is dead. Perhaps he was dead hours ago, and only the madness (still visible in the eyes of his corpse no less) drove him further. Whatever the case, he fled from his land as it became overrun with great beasts. At the same time, a good few of the Saltborn famous for their deeds of legend find themselves greeted in their dreams by gaunt little misshapen figures that beckon. Images of beasts drenched in blood flood their nightmares. A clocktower looms above with indecipherable arcane writings in place of numbers. A priest of some kind kneels in front of an altar of blood praying in a great cathedral. Upon waking, these Saltborn have a single name on their tongue. The same name of the city a crazed drunk claimed to be from before expiring in Douglas's Tavern that night. A city in need of a few good hunters. The Saltborn traveled to this forsaken city and fought its terrible beasts. But beneath it and beyond it lies a dark and terrible secret. One for which they were called in the first place. A doll made to look like a woman. An old man who bares a striking resemblance to one old tavern keeper. And a dream shrouded in fog call to the Saltborn. Have they found their hunters? Content This patch brings a whole host of new stuff (as you can see below). Not only are there new archetypes for the various hunter styles of Bloodborne, and new items/weapons to have fun with, we're introducing a new hybrid class created by our very own Thundag (the player not the character). We also have some much needed love for the skinwalkers to make them stand out more. Aside from all of the crunchy mechanical elements we're adding, there's a new city on the world map. Yharnam is in a distant land thankfully now connected by teleportation circles. The mythic Saltborn that first visited thankfully made a good impression on the Yharnamites. So instead of constant open hostility if your character travels there, they might be able to get invited into the residents' homes to better get an idea of what's going on in the forsaken city of blood. Expect to see quite a few sessions taking place in and around Yharnam. Races Skinwalker Update Classes Beast (Hybrid Class) Primeval Hunter (Beast Archetype) Plantwarper (Beast Archetype) Scourgeborn (Beast Archetype) Powder Kegger (Prestige Class) Class Options Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods (Warlock Patron) Aspects of the Dream (Shifter Aspects) Great One Bloodline (Sorcerer Bloodline) Scourge (Bloodrager Bloodline) Archetypes Beast Hunter (Ranger Archetype) Beast Render (Skinwalker Barbarian Archetype) Blood Hunter (Swashbuckler Archetype) Blood Mage (Warlock Archetype) Kin Hunter (Paladin Archetype) Kos Parasite (Summoner Archetype) Physiomorph Marauder (Fighter Archetype) Scourge Blooded (Skinwalker Bloodrager Archetype) Workshop Hunter (Fighter Archetype) Equipment and Magic Items The magic items in this section are fairly rare. They cannot be found simply in the marketplaces of Fiend's Reach or any other settlement. Instead, one must travel to the Hunter's Dream (through the use of dream travel, dream voyage, or by using a bold hunter's mark). Hunter Weapons Amygdalan Arm Beast Claw Beast Cutter Blades of Mercy Bloodletter Boom Hammer Burial Blade Chikage Church Pick Holy Moonlight Sword Hunter Axe Kirkhammer Logarius's Wheel Ludwig's Holy Blade Rakuyo Reiterpallasch Rifle Spear Saw Cleaver Saw Spear Simon's Bowblade Stake Driver Threaded Cane Tonitrus Whirligig Saw A Call Beyond Accursed Brew Augur of Ebrietas Beast Blood Brooch Beast Blood Pellet Beast Roar Blue Elixir Bold Hunter’s Mark Bone Marrow Ash Choir Bell Empty Phantasm Shell Executioner’s Gloves Gatling Gun Great One's Wisdom Madaras Whistle Numbing Mist Oil Urn Old Hunter Bone Weapon Papers Pungent Blood Cocktail Saint's Blood (Minor Artifact) Sedative Shaman Bone Blade Third Umbilical Chord (Minor Artifact) Tiny Tonitrus Flesh Augments Feats Flesh Savant (Item Creation) Hunter's Sunder (Combat) Old Hunter's Style (Combat, Style) Old Hunter's Strike (Combat) Old Hunter's Rend (Combat) Spells Petition Insight Corruptions and Templates Good Hunter Template Scourge of the Beast Category:Yharnam Update Category:Content Patch